Talk:Leta Lestrange
Relative to Bellatrix I wonder if Leta is a distant relative of Bellatrix Lestrange. Jkirk8907 (talk) 09:16, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Bellatrix married into the family. She is related to Bellatrix' husband in a way.--Rodolphus (talk) 09:41, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Grandmother/mother if elderly when Rodolphus and Rabastan were born or a great-aunt, I'd say. Ninclow (talk) 10:16, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Leta is implied to be a Lestrange by blood, not marriage... probably making her the aunt of The Lestrange in 1926. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 17:50, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I am going to speculate a few things about Leta Lestrange. She is the granddaughter of Radolphus, who was Minister for Magic from 1835 to 1841. She and Newt dated but they fell apart. She fell in love with Gellert Grindelwald, but he doesn't love her. (Yate describe her in an interview as "quite complicated, damaged, and confused...kind of tragic figure.") So while Queenie described Leta as a Taker seems to have a negative canotation towards her, I believe their relationship ended rather tragically. Maybe torn between being with Newt or preserving the family pureblood mania. Newt give her this ultimatum. Feeling hurt by this, she chose the pureblood mania and more importantly she chose Gellert, to help him against Newt and Dumbledore. Heartbroken over Newt, she try to fall in love with Gellert. But Gellert have none of it. Kinda like how Bellatrix loved Voldemort, but he won't have any of it. Leta got pregnant by Gellert. Again like Bellatrix and Voldemort. Gellert denies paternity and more important was too busy with his war with Dumbledore. Feeling rejected again and not wanting her child to be fatherless, she marry her cousin, another Lestrange. (The Lestrange is one of three pureblood families who would be willing to marry their own cousins to preserve pureblood purity) The child took on his stepfather last name and therefore also kept Leta last name. The child is the Lestrange that was in Voldemort's first gang. The child would be the father of Rabastian and Rodolpus. Rodolphus of course as we know it married Bellatrix. So Bellatrix is the granddaughter in law of Leta. And with Bellatrix having Voldemort daughter, Delphini. Delphini is not only the daughter of Voldemort, but also the step great granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald. Anyway just a speculation. A lot of things repeat itself in HP universe. I couldn't help but wonder maybe Leta's similar to Bellatrix. Seasrmar (talk) 21:26, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Leda or Leta? The article uses both. Fflai (talk) 00:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Dates I have changed the dates thanks to new information. Leta's d.o.b can be no earlier than 1896 and no later than 1902, for these are the only dates she could be at Hogwarts between to commit her experiments on the Jarvey in 1913. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:20, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Possible foreshadowing When Queenie tells Newt, "You need a giver, not a taker", that would mean Tina is a giver, and Leta is a taker, which is a possible foreshadowing that somehow she was reaching something that Grindelwald might've want sometime ago, and got Newt blamed for it, so I think she is the secret secondary antagonist of the film working for Grindelwald, she could be the right hand figure in the trailer, what do you think? Larry1991 (talk) 07:59, July 13, 2018 (UTC) The new trailer for Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, and I think my theory about Leta secretly being evil could be true, there was another foreshadowing with her saying, "You're too good, Newt....even you couldn’t love a monster", which means she could be as Queenie said she was Larry1991 (talk) 23:54, July 21, 2018 (UTC) : I rewatched the new trailer and that isn't what she said. She said "You're too good Newt...you never met a monster you couldn't love." While I agree it's possible and not impossible, I honestly highly doubt it. It's too early to say for sure, but she seems too good to turn evil. Being a taker doesn't necessarily mean she's secretly evil/going to turn evil. Many characters, like Draco and the Malfoys, are dark and sinister without being evil. IlvermornyWizard (talk) 00:02, July 22, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard Death Why was her death removed from the infobox? She was burned by the blue fire, wasn't she? Whatn does the script say?--Rodolphus (talk) 22:44, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Birthplace How do we know she is from Britain? Her father was French and the half-elf Irma Dugard was found in France by Credence, the only thing that ties her to Britain is the fact that she went to hogwarts. Even their family tomb is placed in Paris. Nikolaja12 (talk) 03:45, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Legilimency. I was watching this deleted scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AuUDXnUAPg and shows Leta as having some mind reading ability aka Legilimency.. Given that we made note of a Yaxely on this wiki from said scene which may or may not have revealed his first name(but it is so muffled so it can forgiven for just naming him as Yaxely). Anyway, should we note that she has some ability in it or is it due to the fact thatthe scene was cut was enough to not include it in the article?Umishiru (talk) 03:57, November 16, 2019 (UTC)